The present disclosure relates to stacked memory devices, more particular aspects relate to enabling access to data stored in the stacked memory device in the event of failure of a primary control chip.
Three dimensional circuit stacking may improve bandwidth, save space, and improve power consumption efficiency between two or more integrated circuits or other suitable computer components stacked in a package. A memory device may be constructed as a three dimensional circuit stack which may provide benefits of three dimensional circuit stacking to memory devices. Data held by the memory device may be lost in the event of component failure in a memory control chip.